The present invention relates to cigarettes, particularly, having a filter enclosed in a thin paper wrapper.
Since conventional cigarettes have only a filter enclosed in a thin paper wrapper at one end of the cigarettes, they are insufficient in a filtering poisonous components.
Therefore in order to give a mild flavour, it is common practice to use a cigarette holder.
It is an object of the present invention to provide cigarettes with improved filtration.